


Summer Time

by buzhi



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 21:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19049179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buzhi/pseuds/buzhi
Summary: 描写各种美丽的光之战士滤镜过重注意第一人称视角居多





	1. 给via太太侍光图的段子

他就那样坐在岸上。  
深红和服的下摆被撩起，清冽的河水没过小腿肚，脚趾因为冰凉的感觉而蜷缩。佩刀从腰上卸了下来，被他漫不经心地放在一边。  
他将重心往后倚，双手撑着草地，而他的头发仍耷拉在头上，遮住了他大部分表情，只知道他的睫毛在一颤一颤。  
风吹来了。  
凌乱的头发混着些草屑在空气中飘动，他的视线低垂着，似乎在看着河水，又或许在看别的什么虚无缥缈的东西。这里并不是什么安静的地方：水声，虫鸣，鸟的啼叫，风吹过草地的“沙沙”声……而他不发一言。你的心揪起来，想要拉他出那个无声的结界，动了一半，却发现自己对此似乎束手无策。  
铠甲响动的声响惊动了他，他扭过头来，抬眼发现是你，于是无意识似的对你露出笑容。风撩起他的头发，露出他整个脸庞。  
于是你也进入了无声的结界，被他眼睛的蓝浸染。


	2. 光之战士不说话

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 奥尔公式光，ooc  
> 充斥着本人对光之战士的理解，雷文只有深夜才敢放  
> 有很多对阿尔菲诺的描写，所以打了这个tag  
> 只有4.0前的部分主线剧情因为傻逼咸鱼不想写惹快结尾吧  
> 擅自揣测了角色，还有私设的未来  
> 奥尔什方对光之战士而言非常重要！独一无二！不可替代！  
> 我其实很喜欢阿尔菲诺和公式光！！  
> 本篇里阿尔菲诺巨巨写了奥尔光砖头本（不是）！！！！  
> 好像又可以称《光之战士不懂人心》  
> 可以的请往下！捉虫请一定说！idk啊想要了解更多！  
>  请在心里默念沙雕文章！ ...

阿尔菲诺也不知道什么时候意识到的，那位光之战士和大家的差别蛮大的这件事，不仅仅在战斗能力这方面。  
他也是有一天坐在院子里的树下，惬意地晒着叶缝间透来的阳光时，突然回忆起过去，而那或许从过去便深植于心中的、名为怀疑的种子又突然地生长，肆意地彰显自己的存在感。  
在过去的那些瞬间，他也许想到了什么。  
——是的了，就是从那个时候开始，就在那个雪夜，他心里满是消极阴暗，而在被这些黑色灰色占据的以外的部分，自己都不明白为什么，有个细微的声音嘀咕着。  
“光之战士，为什么不说话呢？”  
他从比较早的时候就结识了那位光之战士，并在更早的时候就在私底下主动去了解他。那位光之战士可以说是十分优秀的战士，他很善于学习，也很努力，说是最强他想也不会有多少人反对，毕竟是那位海德林选中的、拯救了整个艾欧泽亚大陆的光之战士。  
他听过别人转述过，不记得是雅修特拉还是于里昂热说的，光之战士在拂晓血盟的众人面前坦白，自己失去了第七灵灾之前的所有记忆，而大概是从坐上陆行鸟篷车踏上冒险之旅、感应海德林的呼唤的那一瞬间，记忆才开始变得比较清晰。  
艾欧泽亚是美丽的，但仍旧存在心术不正之辈，一个失忆的人有多容易受到伤害大家都心知肚明，那位光之战士将这个当作托付给拂晓众人真心的证明，而拂晓的各位也都意识到了这一点，也默契地将这个作为信任的证据、同伴之间的小秘密，只是偶尔互相打趣的时候会提到光之战士早期时笨拙的模样，连路都走不好。  
他们说着笑着，有时甚至会模仿那有些呆头呆脑的模样，那位光之战士就在一边不知所措地看着，最后也开心地笑了。  
但实际上，失忆并没有给那位光之战士和大家带来多大的困扰，最多增加了说故事和补充背景知识的功夫，而有的时候——不是大多数时候，阿尔菲诺会完全忘记这一点，憧憬着、依赖着光之战士，这也是他在不成熟的年纪犯下的错，直到埃斯蒂尼安一针见血地指出来他才深切地意识到并正视这一点。  
那时他真的很羞愧，事实上他从离开乌尔达哈后就开始后悔，他还有很多事并不明白就自以为是导致全盘皆输，不仅如此还拖累了那么多人，其中就包括光之战士。而这个时候，是光之战士一直陪伴在他身边。现在想想，这就是他下定决心面对一切的开始。即使自己还很弱小，也应当去做一些事情，而他也并不是一无所有，依旧有可信赖的同伴和应该守护的事物。这就是埃斯蒂尼安和光之战士告诉他的……  
现在想想，那可真是独一无二的宝贵经历啊！在他还没发觉的时候，就从他们那里得到了那么多馈赠，而光之战士在他心目中也越来越光彩夺目——啊！  
是的，光彩夺目，这样的形容似乎在某种层面上异常贴切。  
早些时候，啊大概是还在石之家的时候吧，又或是更晚一些，但这些都不重要，他有的时候会觉得他是不是见证了光之战士的成长经历。  
前往伊修加德之前，他虽然和光之战士亲近，却一直隐约感觉有些隔阂，虽然他承认这和他那时待人的方式有关，但除此之外仍有一种说不清道不明的违和感。甚至在刚刚被迫离开乌尔达哈，遇上与光之战士熟识的老人搭救时，光之战士在与笑着和他说话的老人交谈时还露出了笑容……？  
这大概是他的错觉吧，毕竟当时的他啥也想不了，只是一味地逃离乌尔达哈、逃离自己失败的事实罢了，而光之战士对于自己被诬陷、同伴为了搭救自己而生死未卜等等等等这些事情与他同样痛心，甚至更甚。但如果是真的，他心中的那些违和感、那些疑问或许就能够解释得通：光之战士也许在那之前，也许都在模仿回应他人的情感。  
可这个猜想太过古怪，人的情感怎么能被模仿呢？更何况光之战士实在是位可亲的同伴，即使他给人的印象是沉默寡言的老实人，接下任务便一声不吭地抽出武器上前，但那之后也逐渐表现出他性格中有些顽皮的一面，也时常开些无伤大雅的玩笑，他的那些悲伤、愤怒、遗憾……更不会是可以模仿的虚假之物。阿尔菲诺有些自责，自己怎么会质疑这样的光之战士呢？  
……那么为什么是“那之后”呢？是哪“之后”呢？阿尔菲诺的思维又不受控制地四处飞散，他也许真的到了人们常说的“老了的时候”吧，都没法控制自己的思考，他又觉得自己的想法已经被太阳晒得轻呼呼地四处飘忽着了，像是莫古力族的孢云棉花糖一般肆意地相互碰撞，还碰到某种一直在那里却始终被他忽视的东西……  
大概是那时吧，光之战士与奥尔什方相遇的，那个时候……

——光之战士意识到自己似乎和大家不一样，那么是什么时候发现的？到底是哪里不一样呢？说实话光之战士自己心里都并不清楚，但因为发觉的早，所以他为了大家，也是为了自己，很快就“学会”了大家的方式。而需要他这么做的时候也很少，也就没有人和他说出这一点。  
直到某天，一次难得的悠闲聚会上，光之战士坐在吧台角落一边安静吃着，一边像大家一样脸上挂着快活的表情。  
喝得醉醺醺的桑克瑞德被拂晓的女士嫌弃地推到角落，笑嘻嘻地“这个大型荷尔蒙垃圾就交给你啦麻烦请丢到门外”交给他。光之战士笑着把桑克瑞德扶到座位上，桑克瑞德一面打着酒嗝，一面趴在桌面上哼哼唧唧，看上去很老实的样子，光之战士也就放着他好让他休息一会儿。  
而正当光之战士继续埋头专注于面前的汤时，“你现在可以理解普通的情感了吗？”原应烂醉的桑克瑞德下巴还贴在桌面上，眼睛却发亮似的瞥向他，仿佛毫无醉意。  
这句话声音并不大，几乎不会被别的人听见，光之战士却一下头脑空白，不知道作何回应。  
——应该继续微笑吗？还是应该像桑克瑞德一样眉头皱起？又或者像他一样露出关切的神情？  
光之战士完全不知道，于是他放下勺子，对桑克瑞德表示疑惑。  
“啊啊真是的……”桑克瑞德把一边脸颊贴在了桌面上，正视着他，“嘛姑且算你过关了吧。现在也没有怎样就是了，但是能够直接表达自己的情感也很重要，不能光为了迎合大家来使用情绪啊……你啊，我明白的我明白，不用担心我也是这么过来的……不这么做的话是活不下去的吧……”桑克瑞德闭上了眼睛，“可是啊，我们是同伴吧，所以，要是你在我们面前表达自己的情感，也没有问题的。虽然你现在完全没搞懂的样子……不过就算是这样也没事哦，我们明白你的信赖和支持，只是大概还没有到那个时候吧……”桑克瑞德现在身上流露的情绪太过复杂，光之战士一时理解不了，“没关系的一定会遇到的……如果你遇到了就可以……就可以……”  
桑克瑞德的声音越来越低，最后完全消失，光之战士上前查看才发现他是睡着了，于是喝了口凉掉的汤，光之战士眨了眨眼睛。  
之后桑德瑞克完全没有再提过这件事，光之战士便当作什么都没发生。这是他第一次遇到这种难以对付的情况，但他什么都能学得很快，所以这之后也没问题。  
可桑克瑞德的话语在他心里留下名为疑惑的情绪——至少他不必再思考就能够使用这个情绪，这样的话算是理解这种情感了吗？  
而光之战士再次遇到了难以对付的情况，那是初次遇见奥尔什方的时候。  
明明如同往常一样，光之战士只是为了完成寻找飞空艇的任务去寻求奥尔什方的帮助，对方也如同往常初次遇到的人一样客气而又有些疏远地对待他——好吧也不是所有人都可以给他这样友好舒适的第一次会面。可才过了几秒，奥尔什方便一下从椅子上窜起来，隔着张桌子探过身来使劲地凑近他——他的眼神简直要把他烧出一个洞！  
什么是“久经锻炼的肉体”？第一次见面会让素不相识的人和部下过招吗？“炙热的呼吸”又是什么？  
光之战士完全应付不了这种情况，比上次桑克瑞德的还要困难，他根本无法做出合适的反应：应该和对方一样热情吗？应该道谢吗？还是说要继续肉体的话题呢？混乱的光之战士突然感受到大量涌进他的身体、并且不断流动的事物：窘迫，他感受到窘迫；疑惑，他感受到疑惑；羞耻，他感受到羞耻……这样的光之战士，表达了可能是自己创造的第一个复杂的情绪：他轻轻皱着眉毛，抿着嘴，耳朵发热，眼睛眨呼着看着奥尔什方——光之战士对奥尔什方做出苦笑的表情。  
他似乎能够明白桑克瑞德所说的是什么样的感觉了，可当他仔细去想，这种感觉却一下又溜得不见踪影。而这种感觉虽然时隐时现，却在奥尔什方面前活跃异常……就像这次只是做任务经过巨龙首营地而已，即使能够待的时间不长，光之战士却依旧想要进门和奥尔什方打个招呼……  
这不是必要的事。火炉温暖了在冰天雪地冻得僵硬的手脚，想节约时间就一仰脖喝下奥尔什方端来的热饮结果烫到舌头眼泪汪汪的光之战士感到非常困惑。可他还是这么做了。  
啊，这究竟是为什么？即使光之战士这样想着，正笑着和奥尔什方交谈的他也不应该把这个说出口——起码他学到的是这样。  
他很想再仔细问问看桑克瑞德，可是时间是如此的不等人，随着事态的变化，他和桑克瑞德都有许多需要奔走的事情，见面的次数是那样稀少，单独谈话的机会更是几乎没有……艾欧泽亚的前途和未来远比他自己重要，而这也不是什么大事。  
争斗、离别、伤害、痛苦、疲惫……他感受悲伤，表达愤怒，而光之战士最应该做的，就是继续挥着武器，不断前进。除了完成使命帮助他人的责任感和正义感，光之战士还有一个属于自己的小小愿望：等一切都结束了，去弄清楚这究竟是什么吧。  
而终于有这么一个机会，一切都好像在往好处发展，事件也接近解决，他们被招待参加盛大的庆功会，这下总能好好问问桑克瑞德了吧？光之战士这样轻松地想着，然后受到了娜娜莫陛下的单独召见……  
之后的一切发展是那样得快而令人不知所措。  
他惊、他急、他怒，他悲伤、他愤恨、他不舍……他疑惑，他又遇到了不知如何应对的情况，他回到了一开始他什么都不知道的那个境地（失忆），而他也失去了可以很好商量的人（桑克瑞德），于是他想：他还需要学习（模仿）。  
这样迷迷糊糊的他，来到奥尔什方面前，那些东西又在他体内涌现了。阿尔菲诺和塔塔露经历了这一切后再也撑不住，沉沉睡下了，而光之战士沉默地坐在火炉前，感受那些东西如同火焰一般跳动。奥尔什方走了过来，把热饮塞进他手里，又往炉里添了柴。柴火被火舌炙撩，发出噼里啪啦的声响。  
而光之战士不说话。  
光之战士看向奥尔什方，他不知道自己眼睛里有什么，让奥尔什方坐到他身边，将他的头轻轻按在那温暖而宽厚的胸膛前，听那颗心脏静静地跳动。光之战士闭上了眼睛。  
光之战士意识到，在奥尔什方面前，他不需要理解这是什么。而随着和奥尔什方的相处时间越来越多，即使他不理解这是什么，这些东西也不会在他体内凝固。他渐渐的不再需要学习（模仿），也能够自主表现出这些东西。  
这些东西，是情感吗？他知道自己渐渐不再只做“必须”的事（委托），他会做出一些多余的举动：调侃埃马内兰、关心阿尔菲诺、陪小龙玩耍、在埃斯蒂尼安吐槽莫古力族时耸肩、在伊塞勒被莫古力族迷得七荤八素时睁大眼睛……还有，想念，想念那些他去过的地方，想念那些他认识的人，想念那些离开他的人，还有——  
想念，想念奥尔什方。守夜时他呆呆地看着篝火，伊塞勒在另一边呆呆地看着，暴脾气又嘴快的龙骑士从鼻子里哼出一口气，最后却什么也没说。  
一切都结束之后，一定要好好和奥尔什方说一说。  
啊，也许他什么都不用说，当光之战士回到伊修加德，和奥尔什方远远地对上视线时，他就明白了。这样的感受还是第一次，欣喜涌上他的喉口、眼前、心尖，全部全部都充斥着快乐。  
啊，得赶紧和奥尔什方说一说。  
然后，在那最后，他紧紧抓着逐渐失去温度的手，和奥尔什方对视、露出笑容的时候，他明白了，在奥尔什方面前，什么都不用说。  
他不再困惑甚至纠结于这些究竟是什么，日后偶然和桑德瑞克提到这件事，两人都笑了笑，相视举起酒杯一饮而尽。情感不再是“多余”的事，而是他的力量，即使他不说话——  
光之战士不会停下脚步。  
因为他一直在。  
……  
——记录戛然而止，年幼的精灵往后翻了翻，才发现已经到了最后一页。他意犹未尽地伸了伸懒腰，从椅子上跳下来，爬到书架上寻找下一本。  
艾欧泽亚的太阳温暖明亮，充足的光线照进屋子里，书脊上的烫金文字闪闪发亮——  
《光之战士不说话》  
阿尔菲诺·莱韦耶勒尔 著


	3. 非常ooc的病娇艾默里克

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 美丽光，监禁设定，很ooc  
> 不要看，快走——

你要承担一切，你是孤身一人，你的一切都是为了伊修加德。  
艾默里克一直这么相信着，所以，选择一个适合伊修加德的婚姻，也是他应该做的吧。  
他要选择的婚姻，就应当是受到伊修加德、乃至艾欧泽亚祝福的婚姻，而这样的婚姻合适的对象，他已经找到了。  
所以，他一点都不后悔，一点都不后悔，用那甜蜜的名为爱情的陷阱困住他。他绝不是为了一己私欲，绝不是。  
“一切为了伊修加德。（我爱他）”他怀抱着双眼无神的他，充满爱意地在他的脸上落下一吻。伊修加德的上议院长和他的爱人正共乘着一匹神气的白陆行鸟，幸福地接受着伊修加德人民的祝福，这可真是近百年来，除了上议院院长的爱人——正是那位光之战士乘龙归来那件事之外，最为轰动的大喜事啊！你看那位光之战士，都羞得缩进他的怀里了！  
他不能（配）吻他的唇。  
光之战士收到了来自伊修加德上议院院长、他的好友艾默里克的私人委托，因为任务要求十分秘密地进行，他特地前往伊修加德面对面的接受请求。  
在管家的指引下，穿过一扇又一扇的门，走下一阶又一阶的台阶，他终于见到了艾默里克。  
所以，这么秘密的任务究竟是什么呢？  
“我想请求您，生下我的孩子。”  
啊啊，这不是选择自由的委托啊。  
意识到这一点之前，他已经陷入了沉睡。


	4. 一只狼蛛爱上光之战士的故事

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 和weibo的光之战士语c有关  
> 老物搬运

那天，我遇到了我的命定之人。  
和往常一样，我正呼吸着虽然冰冷却格外清新的空气，库尔扎斯的天空是很少看到太阳的，所以当我注意到那道光的时候着实是吃了一惊——那并不是太阳，却和太阳一样炙烤着我的眼睛。  
——啊，这大概就是命定之人吧。  
他有着一头短短的却看上去很柔软的棕发，还有一双蓝得发亮的眼睛。他脸上的神情是那样的快活，嘴里还哼着小曲。上天的宠儿大概就是说他这样的吧，好像全世界的光都集中在他一个人身上了。我直勾勾地盯着他，看着他向我走来。他拨开草丛，向我伸出手——然后采走了我身边的蘑菇。  
我的附肢全都僵硬了，由于他的动作，我一下掉到了地上，腹部朝天开始装死。  
他注意到了我，嘴里发出惊叹的声音，眼中流露出兴奋的光彩。这下他是真的向我伸出手来，然后，一把抓起我，丢进了他的背包里。  
——见鬼，这才不是命定之人。  
我被他和一堆乱七八糟的东西全都塞在同一个背包里。他似乎移动得很快，一路上叮叮当当地颠簸几乎使我昏厥。好不容易，他终于停了下来。我听见一阵嘈杂的响动，我终于又能一丝光亮和干净的空气了……  
一只手捏住我的腹部把我捉了出来，那是他的手。我费力地动用复眼，发现了第三者。那是一个蓝发的尖耳朵，个子比他高，就站在他身后。两个人紧紧地靠在一起，看上去很亲密地样子。  
……老实说我一点都不喜欢这个第三者。和他不一样，第三者看上去一点都不喜欢我。第三者看到我时，感觉第一反应就是把我和他分开，然后再残忍地对待我……我越看第三者的眼神越是冰冷，我强装镇定，但我知道这时候的我连动动脚须都做不到。他们好像又说了什么话，但我完全没有心情听下去了。当我再一次被丢进背包里时，我幸福地晕了过去。  
我不记得我是什么时候醒过来的，但我再一次动用复眼，我发现了它——一只已经被风干的、我的同胞。它干枯的复眼凝视着，似乎是在告诉我未来的命运。  
啊啊，命运，多么甜美，又多么苦涩。我遇上了我的命定之人，却又不得不和他分离——虽然我此时更多的是饥肠辘辘地恐惧着死亡，这样的命运未免也太可怕了。  
这么想着，我就晕了过去。等我再次醒过来的时候，又来到了一个新的环境。我感受到他的温度包裹着我，但同时，一股冰冷的杀意也冲着我席卷而来。我看了过去，这次是一个黑头发的尖耳朵。真是令人怀念的眼神，除了杀意，那个尖耳朵还似乎对我有着一丝丝的恐惧，但是有好像由于种种原因，他并不愿意在我的命定之人面前表现出这个——呵。  
我的命定之人好像有些困惑，他大概还是有点喜欢我的，他们之间进行着交谈，虽然我听不懂，但是我的直觉告诉我是关于我的——命运女神终于垂青我了吗？  
不，也许并不是，毕竟跨越种族的恋情是那么的难以实现。这么想着的我，又被丢进了他的背包里。  
之后我很久都没有再见到他。我待在乱糟糟的背包里，边上是不熟识的同类的尸体。我嗅到了离别的味道。  
再一次见到他时，他将我托付给了毛绒绒的莫古力。我还没有意识到发生了时候，就再也见不到他了。  
因为，悬在我头顶的，是一把锋利的剑。  
啊啊，这才不是命定之人啊！！


End file.
